Adelaide Mallory and the Secret of the Hexium
by XalbusXseverusXpotterX
Summary: Adelaide Mallory is just an ordinary girl, that is, until she hears a coversation changing everything she knows about her family. Follow Adelaides First year at an american school of magic where she meets new friends, and enimies and discovers a secret...


Prologue

The Woman, in a long, flowing, purple cloak ran down the marble staircase. Most People were not yet awake, as most people do not rise at dawn.

The woman's footfalls echoed eerily in the wide hallway. Suddenly she stopped running. The man she sought was standing right in front of her.

"You have been searching for me, Olivia." The man said. It was not a question.

"Yes Professor! I have looked everywhere for you!" She looked up into his dark eyes.

"And?" He said, "What is it you needed to tell me? Everything went well with the charm?"

"Yes, of course, it's just-", she broke off, looking wary. The tall man raised an eyebrow. "Casting the charm never felt like this before. After I cast it I felt…drained."

"Drained" The man repeated quietly, looking thoughtful, "Did you feel anything else?" he asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Well sort of", the woman replied, "It was very hard to actually cast the cast the charm. It's never been hard before!" She looked down at her feet. She did not want to be seen as weak. "What does it mean?" she asked quietly.

It can mean many things", said the man, "It could mean that, perhaps, you were tired as you cast the charm", he paused looking at her, "It could mean that you simply had difficulty casting the charm and are getting….weaker." At these words Olivia looked up into his eyes.

"I don't think that-", she started, but he interrupted her.

"Nor do I." He said, surprising her.

"I think it is most likely, and makes the most sense, to assume that they put up a stronger attack then normal." He glanced down at something in his hand. It was hidden from view.

"Professor what is-", Olivia started curiously but again, the man interrupted her.

"Olivia", he said sharply, "There is one thing to remember above all else. You must not let your duties become routine." He looked at her with a softer expression, "doing so would be our ultimate downfall." He said quietly, almost to himself, as he strode away.

Olivia watched his receding back then turned and walked back to the marble staircase, only pausing to take out a wand from beneath her cloak.

Chapter One-Reunion

Adelaide Mallory could hardly wait to get off the plane. The long flight from the U.S. seemed unbearable for a ten year-old girl. Finally, after six hours of trying to sleep and/or asking "Are we there yet?" one million times they were about to land in France. The plane came to a complete stop and everyone started gathering their possessions.

"Calm down Adelaide!" said her older sister Sylvia, laughing as Adelaide begged the flight attendant to open the door.

"She never has been patient", said her mother Marine, chuckling as the flight attendant opened the door and Adelaide ran out, even before the flight attendant, who was running after her.

"Aunt Apolline!" Adelaide squealed, hugging her aunt, "Gabrielle! Fluer!" she said hugging each in turn, "Uncle Pierre!" she said, hugging him as well. The she turned back to Fluer. "Where is Victoire?"

"At 'ome with Bill", Fluer said tossing back her mane of silvery blonde hair so like Adelaide's. With her bright blue eyes and slim waist Fluer looked more like her sister then Sylvia, who had inherited their fathers brown curls. "But where is ze rest of ze family?" Fluer asked.

"Oh, they're coming", said Adelaide unconcernedly, "I've missed you all so much!"

After a few minutes the rest of the family came out of the tunnel. Sylvia and Gabrielle hugged and immediately started talking in rapid French. Adelaide walked over to her aunt and mother who were talking about letters. She looked around to see her father with the luggage.

The relatives all drove back in the Delacour's car. It was a wonderful ride. Fluer told everyone how Victoire was doing and showed the Mallory's pictures' of the beautiful two year-old.

As they were all saying how adorable she was Apolline said "Gabrielle has recently graduated from Beuxbatons Academy!" It was easy to tell she was very proud of her youngest daughter.

"That's the private school she attended, right?" Adelaide questioned.

"Yes", said Apolline glancing meaningfully at Marine who shook her head.

"What?" said Adelaide, confused, but the adults didn't answer. She looked at Sylvia who shrugged. Adelaide was about to ask again, perhaps the adults hadn't heard her, when they arrived at the Delacour Mansion near Paris. Adelaide rushed out of the car and ran to the door pulling the handle even though it was locked.

"I forgot how she did zat", said Gabrielle to Sylvia and they both laughed.

As soon as Pierre Delacour opened the door Adelaide rushed in, right into Bill.

"Hello Addy!" Bill said happily, giving her a hug.

"Where's Victoire?" squealed Adelaide.

"Sleeping. It's only seven." Bill replied. Noticing her crestfallen face he said, "C'mon! I want to show you something."

He led her into the large and sumptuous great room. Atop the fireplace was a large painting of Bill, Fluer, and Victoire. She stared at it. It was breathtaking and so full of detail. Almost like magic. She turned back towards Bill and noticed out of the corner of her eye Pierre putting his finger to his lips, as if telling the painting to be quiet. She looked at her uncle curiously for a moment then, turning back to Bill, said, "It's beautiful! And sooo lifelike."

"Thank you", Bill and Fleur said at the same time. Suddenly, a small voice calling "Maman!" could be heard coming from upstairs. Fluer smiled then ran up the steps.

Victoire was beautiful. Even at two you could tell that she would look just like Fluer when she grew up. Fleur handed her to Adelaide who held her close. She made a face and the baby started to laugh.

"Addy!" Adelaide said, "Say Addy!"

"Addih", the girl said laughing, "Addih! Addih! Addih!"

Most of Adelaide's days in France were spent either playing with Victoire or touring Paris. It was a wonderful vacation, and Adelaide was very sad that they needed to leave. On the day before departure Adelaide was looking for a missing pair of flip-flops. She walked by her Aunts bedroom and heard her mother's voice. She was talking to Apolline, Adelaide wasn't surprised. The sisters were close.

"Either Beuxbatons or Hexium one of them would have accepted her." She said, "Maybe she isn't, but I was so sure. Adelaide just seemed like it, ya know?" Hearing her name, she stopped and listened at the door.

"Perhaps ze letter just hadn't arrived yet." Apolline said, "You 'ave been ere two weeks, it could 'ave come."

"Yes maybe", Marine replied sounding thoughtful.

"And if ze letter doesn't come? Apolline started, "Will you tell your family?"

"Why would I Apolline? It would be horrible to tell them about a world that they had nothing to do with! And as a squib I wouldn't be able to show them so they would just think I had gone crazy!"

"So you plan for them to never know!" Apolline said.

"Yes."

"Listen Marine! We 'ave complied with all your wishes! We simply assumed you were not ready to tell them, not that you never would." Apolline sounded angry, "If zey find out another way, which is highly possible, what will you do?"

"I don't know!" Marine sounded tearful. "I hate having to keep secrets from them! You don't know how much I hate it! I'm only trying to protect them from something that would only cause them heartache and longing."

Adelaide heard the bed creak, her mother was leaving. Adelaide ran away, she didn't want either of them to know she was eavesdropping.

"What were they talking about?" Adelaide wondered in her bed, "What was her mother hiding from her?" It seemed she would never know, unless she got a letter from either Beuxbatons or Hexium-whatever that was….

Adelaide hugged her cousins, aunt and uncle one last time before following her family to the plane waiting to take them back home.

"Wait Adelaide!" Said Fluer before she left.

"Yes?"

"I wanted you to have this", said Fluer handing her a picture of Victoire.

"Wow! Thank you so much!" Adelaide said, giving everyone another hug.

"Adelaide! Hurry!" Said Sylvia, beckoning to her at the mouth of the tunnel. Adelaide smiled and ran to join her sister.

"Bye Addih!" Cried a small voice behind her and she turned around and waved before climbing onto the plane. Adelaide laid back on her seat and, although she didn't see it, in her lap Victoire waved her tiny little hand good-bye.


End file.
